In network environments comprising a plurality of computing nodes, it is frequently the situation that multiple nodes in a computing system require access to the same data object. For example, in a network environment that provides on-line gaming services, multiple computing nodes in the network may require access to a single data object representing the state of a particular player or object in a game scene.
One methodology for providing multiple computing nodes with access to a single data object is to replicate the data object on all nodes in the network. In other words, a copy of the data object is made on each node in the network. By providing a copy of the data object on all computing nodes in the network, each of the nodes has ready access to the data object.